


Live With Me

by Anson



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dan is 16, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pastel Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phil is 22, Phil is taller, Smut, age gap, because of the age thing, depressed dan, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anson/pseuds/Anson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I'm Anson and this is my first actual fic and it has no editing except for myself so I'm sorry if it isn't good. the only written the onion fic lmao ahahha. Enjoy?? I hope.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Anson and this is my first actual fic and it has no editing except for myself so I'm sorry if it isn't good. the only written the onion fic lmao ahahha. Enjoy?? I hope.

I saw him as I left for another day at school. Captivated by his black hair similar to mine, bright eyes that made me smile. Pale skin I wanted to kiss. This man was beautiful.  
Raindrops fell on the top of my head, messing up the flower crown I’d take off before school, snapping me out of my daze into walking to my bus stop. The man led me there, did he take this bus? Oh god, would I sit with him? I sighed to myself as I reached the point where the bus would pick us up, rain sprinkling on my now not-completely-straight hair. An accurate representation of my sexuality.  
Taking my dampened flower crown off and putting it in my bag (hopefully before the hot guy saw me), I opened up my dark purple and pastel pink umbrella. It was my umbrella but when people asked, I told them I had to borrow someone else’s.  
I looked at the unnamed guy who was getting rained upon and gained my courage.  
“Sir?” I looked at him holding the umbrella up so he could stand under it, as he was taller than me, probably older as well.  
“Ah? You don’t mind sharing your umbrella with me?It’s pretty by the way,” He smiled at me, my heart pounded as I lost hold of my books, watching as they hit the wet pavement.  
“Uh-uh-um, the umbrella is-isn’t mine,” I stuttered bending over to pick up my books, only to collide heads with the stranger.  
“S-sorry!” He looked at me a faint tint flushing his cheeks. Picking up my books he looked at me and spoke in a hypnotizingly beautiful voice.  
“Hi, I’m Phil, nice to meet you,” he handed me my books, smiling. “Is something wrong?” He asked after a few moments, leading me to realize I’d been staring at him.  
“Y-yeah, I’m perfectly fine, just on my way to my classes,” I smile halfheartedly at him.  
“Me too,” He smiles. Wait did he think I was in college or is he in high school? I honestly can’t tell. I panicked internally as he huddled closer to me for warmth under the umbrella, also (more likely,) to keep from getting his arm wet.  
“My name’s Dan,” I smiled at him and listened to a soft, homely chuckle fall from his lips.  
“Hi Daniel,” he smirked as I whined, childishly. “You’re cute,” Phil ruffled my wavy hair and snickered as my cheeks blushed more intensely.  
“Don’t call me Daniel,” my cheeks puffed.  
“You’re like a little kid,” he laughed, “keep a hold of that spirit.” A sad smile looked down upon me.  
As the bus arrived I wondered what had happened to him, and what was behind that sad smile? Could I talk to him about what happened? I had just met Phil and I already felt like I could trust him with anything.  
“Hey uh, wait,” I grab the sleeve of his galaxy jacket and hand him a piece of paper with my number on it before shyly hiding in a different part of the bus.  
“Thanks, Dan,” He smiled and held my number sitting in his own seat.  
_*Ding!*_  
_“Hey, it’s Phil x]”_  
I smiled at his immediate text, and replied.  
_“Hey nerd its dan”_  
I closed my phone as the bus came to a stop, rain pattering against the windows.  
Here I was, at my high school, which was for some reason across the street from the college.  
I stepped out and waved to Phil as he walked across the street before slyly getting out and going to high school.  
God, he was in college. I was in high school.  
I knew the idea of flirting with someone probably at least 2 years older than me would be bad, but it felt right. Phil felt right.  
I stepped into class and sighed, his face engraved into my mind, his warmth still felt against my skin. His voice ringing in my head.  
I could try to do this. Try to flirt with him. Who cares anymore about age?  
Not me.


	2. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the bus stop, Phil sees somethin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't sooner ;n; I've been busy. I got my GED! Hope you enjoy this.  
> It's from Phils POV this chapter.

The sun beat down on me, warm enough this morning to het me to take my jacket off. I was sweating in the heat of the unusual morning. Looking around, I speed walked the bus stop where I met that guy yesterday. Cute.  
I had texted him yesterday making sure he was going to be at the bus stop, he assured me he was. I stood under the shade of the bus stop area, looking in every direction. I didn't see him. Yet he told me he'd be here. I just met him yesterday, why did I expect so much from him?  
To: Dan : where are you?  
I put my phone back in my pocket, sighing.  
Buzz, buzz, my phone vibrated in my pocket, startling me so much I jumped.  
From: Dan: I'm staying home, sorry. You can call later if you want  
I sighed, I didn't have class today, I just wanted to see his blush again.  
I ringed his number, not willing to wait.  
"Don't you have class?" His voice seems off, as if he's been crying.  
"No I just wanted to see you this morning," I embarrassingly admit.  
"Oh, well I can't talk righ-"  
He was cut off by another in the background.  
"Daniel I thought you were in too much pain to do anything today. If you don't go to school and get good grades, no one will ado-"He hung up before I could hear the rest.  
Did he not have parents and was up for adoption? Why is he in so much pain he stayed home from school?  
I'm worried.  
I need to find out where he lives.  
I've only known him less than a full day, but I feel responsible and protective. I need him out of danger or pain whatever it takes.  
I stand up and head home to look online for all adoption facilities.

**Author's Note:**

> give me tips ffs and comment on how it was yeah? idk the fic will probably be from dan's pov


End file.
